The Protectors Way
by Sargego
Summary: On the night of Halloween, Voldemort attacks the Potters. When he goes to kill Harry's younger twin siblings, he awakens the power of a magus! Magus-Harry, Nice Lily, James and Siblings, Manipulative but good Dumbledore, good Wormtail, Pairing undecided. Rating may change to M in the future.


Prologue- The Night it Begins

It was a quiet Halloween night in Godric Hollow Voldemort decided. It was already too late for that disgusting muggle tradition where their children dressed up and begged people for muggle sweets.

'_It's too bad no more muggles are out, I could have killed a few of their disgusting kind off, oh well' _thought Voldemort. He started to think back to how the war is going. In the last couple of years the war was constantly going back and forth between him and the 'light wizards'. He and his death eaters were winning more battles and killing more than the light supporters were, especially since the light wizards rarely killed due to Dumbledore's influence. One problem he has is the fact that they had captured some of his best Death Eaters, namely Barty Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges. They were caught when the four of them went to attack the Longbottom family. And then there is the magus.

The magus are another sect of magic users that are born with magic in a different way. While wizards have magic core, magus have multiple 'circuits'. They even their own organization, the Magus Association. The Association felt that he is a threat to the secrecy of magic, so they started sending magus to help the ministry, though they were told not to kill unless there was no other option. Due to this, the war slowly been put in a stalemate.

'_No matter, even with the help of magus, I will win this war' _Voldemort thought darkly. He knew he is going to win because the prophecy. When he learned of the prophecy from his loyal death eater Severus Snape, he immediately tried to find out which family's fit its description. He came up with two families, the Potters and the Longbottoms. At the time, he dismissed the Potters due to their son, Harold, or something, was born in Early July, thus rendering incapable of fulfilling the prophecy. The Longbottom boy, Neville, was born at the right time so he originally went for them, sending death eaters to scope out the wards.

However two years later, the Potters had twins that were born at the end of July, Rosella Lily Potter and Charlus Sirius-Remus Potter. He immediately knew they were the ones to fulfill the prophecy. So he waited and planned. He was almost able to convince the Potters family friend, Peter Pettigrew, to join him, however he refused and ran away as quickly as possible.

He knew he could not get through the wards before they were able to escape, so he waited for the wards to weaken and force his way through them into the house. He got lucky because for the Potters took down the wards today so they could let muggles kids have candy. So he decided to pay a quick visit to Potters.

'_I'm here,' _thought Voldemort, '_Time to win a war._' He quickly cast anti-appiration and anti-portkey wards around the house and stormed the house. He then cast stunners at Lily and James Potter, causing them to fall to the floor. He did not kill them for he wanted them to know anguish and despair for their children's deaths.

He went upstairs to the twin's room and opened the door and found two cribs each having a baby in it. He gets closer to them when he suddenly hears a small voice.

"Who's dere?"

The Protector's Way

Harry POV

Three year old Harry James Potter wakes when he hears the door open. Last thing he remembers is playing with Charly, Rosy, mommy and daddy, but now it is really dark Charly and Rosy are not crying right now, so he wonders who is making the noise.

"Who's dere" he asks. Rubbing his eyes and looking to see if it is mommy or daddy or Uncle Paddy or Uncle Moony or even uncle Wormy. But instead he sees a scary snake man he never meet before. The scary man has red eyes and is wearing black robes that look like daddy's, but darker. Green eyes meet red eyes and the scary man starts talking.

"I am here to kill your siblings, then you" the scary man states. Harry doesn't know what kill means, but he thinks it means something bad. He cannot allow that to happen, mommy and daddy told that he has protect Charly and Rosy when he is older.

'_I a little older now so I can help dem!' _Harry thinks. He runs as fast as little legs can take him and gets between the scary man and his little brother and sister.

"Go away!" he screams as loud as he can, while trying to push the scary man away from his siblings.

"To late little boy! Avada Kadavra" yells the scary man and a green light comes out of the stick in his hand towards Rosy.

'_No must protect Rosy_!' Harry thinks franticly. Suddenly he starts to feel weird, as if he was moving a limb he never before moved. Then he felt it again. And again. And again, and many more times after that. Then everything goes black.

The Protector's Way

Voldemort POV

'_What is going on' _Voldemort thinks franticly. The black haired boy was trying pathetically to push him away when suddenly the fall over and mirror like shield forms in front of the killing curse.

'_Is this some sort of protective ward that was used' _he wonders. He has never seen this kind of magical shield before was curious about it.

'_Oh well I will find out later, for the killing curse is impossible to block' _Voldemort thinks smugly.

However instead of the kill curse going through shield, it deflects it back while at the same time shattering, with pieces of it hitting the twins before dissipating into the air. This also causes the twins to wake up and start crying.

"Impossible" Voldemort shouts before being hit by the redirected killing curse. He body turns ash and what looks like a spirit emerges, screaming in pain and anger before vanishing. The room was back to normal, except for the knocked out boy in front of the cribs and robes, ashes, and one wand in front of the boy, and two babies crying.

The Protector's Way

Dumbledore POV

"I told them not take the wards down, but they said they would be fine, I knew I should have tried to convince them harder" a rugged looking man by the name of Sirius Black lamented.

"You tried your best, for now we must hope for the best" an elderly man with a long beard by the name Albus Dumbledore calmly states. As they go into the house. He hopes that the Potters were able to get away before they were killed, but he hoped that for many families and it did not come true.

When they start searching the house, they find Lily James, stunned on the floor.

"You go wake them up, I will go check on the children" Dumbledore tells Sirius. Sirius nods and goes over to them. Dumbledore heads upstairs fearing the worst. He opens the door to the nursery and what he sees startles him. The Harry knocked out close to a pile of robes, and a wand. He picks up the wand and gasps, for it is Voldemorts wand.

He then goes and checks on Harry and finds he is knocked out. He then goes and checks on the twins and finds something else startling. Each of them have a scar on their forehead. Charly has one shaped like a lightning bolt, while Rosy has one shaped like a cross.

He casts a spell and discovers that both of the twin's cores are low on magic.

'_They must have used accidently magic to stop Voldemort, maybe to protect their brother.' _Dumbledore thinks sagely. '_That magic must of also caused Harry to faint' he continues'. _He hears voices and footsteps coming to the room. _'I will have time later to theorize what happened here, but for now time to talk to the Potters.' _

He turns around and sees that the Potters and Sirius have entered the room.

"What happened here?" Lily asks.

"I do not know for sure, but I think that the twins used accidental magic to protect their brother from Voldemort" he states. Dumbledore continues with

"But I do know one thing Charlus and Rosella are the children who lived."

**So this is the Prologue to harry potter/nasuverse crossover. For those who do not know what the nasuverse is, it is the extended universe where fate/stay night, tsukihime, kara no kyoukai, notes, and DDD take place. Now here is background info to questions people might ask:**

**Neglect or Abuse: There will ****not be abuse in this story!**** Harry will not be abused or neglected by his parents. His brother and sister will not hate him because they think they are better than him. While he will have some problems with Lily, James, and Charlus, they will never hate each other. The problems will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Bashing: There will probably not be bashing. I am on the fence concerning Ron and Hermione bashing, I will not bash anyone else. Dumbledore will be manipulative, but not extremely so.**

**Harry's affinity and origin: I have made a hint or two about his origin and one of his affinities. I Expect people to find out his origin pretty easily, but the affinity not as easily. His Affinities will be revealed in the next chapter and his origin will not be officially revealed for a while.**

**Next chapter starts in Harry's third year at Hogwarts and will explain about the magus of this world and there interactions with wizards. It also explain things about harry's magic.**

**Stay tune for next chapter.**


End file.
